1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for repairing the severed spinal cord for regeneration, and specifically, to a process for naturally repairing a severed spinal cord through regeneration.
2. Description of Prior Art
A severed spinal cord is one of most traumatic injuries that a mammal can suffer. Complete loss of motor function and of and neurological feeling is commonplace. As of today very little success has been achieved in repairing a severed spinal cord either through surgery or other methods. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,967 issued Oct. 4, 1988 shows a method and apparatus for nerve regeneration. The invention provides for the nerve regeneration using electric potential gradient from the proximal into the distal nerve endings with the nerve guide. U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,660 issued Mar. 7, 2000 shows a method of treating nervous system injury with culture and Schwann cells. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,140 issued Apr. 24, 1990 shows a method and apparatus for regenerating nerves. The system uses an oscillating electric field to the central nervous system across the lesion to stimulate growth of facing axions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,053 issued Jul. 20th 1999 shows a guidance channel to promote nerve regeneration using Schwann cells. U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,144 issued Oct. 30, 1990 shows a method for inducing regeneration of injured nerve fibers. The injured side of the spinal cord is treated with light. U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,888 issued Jan. 2, 2001 shows a method for inducing partial recovery of lost voluntary motor function after spinal cord injury in a mammal using gene therapy.
Although gene therapy may offer promising results in the future, the present-day treatment of spinal cord injury and still does not provide for significant recovery for patient. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a method for severed spinal cord regeneration using natural processes such as natural energy from a magnet and electric fields.